We Just Need Communication
by Naega Fanfan
Summary: Baekhyun saaaangat suka Chanyeol. selalu berusaha nyari perhatian Chanyeol walaupun pada akhirnya gagal karena Chanyeol yang gak peka. sebenarnya mereka hanya butuh komunikasi./CHANBAEK vs KRISBAEK/BL/YAOI/RNR?


**We Just Need Communication**

 **Disclaimer : EXO milik EXO-L**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Typo(s), BL**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Wu Yifan**

 **Story by : Naega Fanfan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun itu saaaangat menyukai Chanyeol. Rambut kecoklatannya yang mempesona ketika berkeringat, tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap, senyumnya yang lebar, dan tentunya sifat Chanyeol yang humoris. Baekhyun sangat suka moment dimana dirinya dan Chanyeol saling bergurau, saling ejek, saling menjahili dan saling ngambek-ngambekan. Tapi sayangnya itu bukan berarti kalau Baekhyun sudah jadi pacar Chanyeol. Berulang kali Baekhyun berusaha 'ngode', sayangnya Chanyeol gak pernah peka. Kadang Baekhyun jadi pesimis sendiri, jangan-jangan Chanyeol emang gak pernah memperhatikannya.

Suatu hari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang bersama. Baekhyun melihat kalung Chanyeol berbentuk api, bagus sekali.

"Yeol, aku suka deh sama kalung yang kamu pake." Puji Baekhyun dengan maksud terselubung berharap ditawarin kalung yang sama. Biar couple gituu~

"Oh Makasih Baek~" Jawab Chanyeol sambil nyengir bangga. Respon yang gak Baekhyun harepin sama sekali.

* * *

Baekhyun itu eksis di instagram, kerjaannya main instagram mulu. Suatu sore Baekhyun berniat nge-stalk IG-nya Chanyeol. 3 menit yang lalu Chanyeol ngeposting foto kucing putih lucu lagi tiduran manja ala-ala iklan makanan kucing. Gak pake bacot Baekhyun langsung ngomen.

"Kucingmu lucu ^3^~~ siapa namanya?"

"Beki. Gimana menurutmu ?"

"Nama yang bagus… kenapa namanya Beki?" boleh dibilang kalo Baekhyun ngarep Chanyeol ngebales 'karena kucing ini lucu kaya kamu'.Baekhyun jadi senyum-senyum sendiri ngebayanginnya. 10 detik kemudian Chanyeol ngebales.

"Beki itu= BEncong KIyut. Abis dia tampilannya kaya cewek, padahal kan ini kucing cowok. KKkk"

Baekhyun baca komen Chanyeol. Tutup instagram. Lemparin hape.

* * *

Chanyeol manusia biasa. Bisa kena sakit. Waktu itu Chanyeol sakit demam,dengan semangat Baekhyun membuatkan sup tomat berwarna merah cinta dengan dekorasi tomat berbentuk hati di atasnya. Baekhyun sebut ini 'Sup Cinta'

"Chanyeol, ini kubuatkan sup tomat untukmu." Sahut Baekhyun sambil membuka wadah sup. Saat itu Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol akan memujinya.

"IIiihh… Supmu horror banget Baek~~~" pekik Chanyeol sambil meringkuk.

Baekhyun ngambek –lagi. Dan ninggalin rumah Chanyeol sambil bantingin pintu.

* * *

Waktu itu juga Baekhyun pernah tenggelam ketika ia dan Chanyeol liburan di pantai. Sebenernya Baekhyun gak bener-bener tenggelem. Baekhyun Cuma lagi usaha nyari perhatian Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggapai-gapai permukaan sambil teriak-teriak.

"YEEOOOLL! Brrlupbb TOLONG bruulupp AKU!"

Lalu Baekhyun tersenyum senang ketika melihat Chanyeol merobek kaosnya dan berlari lalu melompat berenang menuju dirinya kaya di film-film Amerika. Senyum di hatinya makin lebar ketika dirinya yang pura-pura pingsan sudah berada dalam dekapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dengan panik menekan-nekan dada Baekhyun begitu sampai di tepian. Kalo boleh jujur, Baekhyun pengennya langsung dikasih nafas buatan. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan khawatir. Baekhyun mengintip sedikit, sepertinya Chanyeol akan memberikannya nafas buatan. Tapi…

"Penjaga Pantaiii! Bisa tolong berikan nafas buatan pada korban ini?"

Baekhyun langsung melotot dan langsung bangkit tiba-tiba dari pingsannya.

* * *

Sekarang cerita ketika Baekhyun sudah mulai didera rasa putus asa. Baekhyun tiba-tiba dihinggapi ide nista. Lelaki *sebut saja Seme* seperti Chanyeol kan pasti suka hal-hal 'gituan'.Ini saatnya Baekhyun mengandalkan kemolekan tubuhnya.

Suatu malam Baekhyun datang ke rumah Chanyeol dengan wajah yang kelelahan. Lagi-lagi ini akting sodara-sodara.

"Ada apa denganmu Baek?"

"Tubuhku rasanya remuk, seharian ini aku sangat lelah, Yeol…"

"Apa ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?"

YEAH! Tanpa harus diminta pun Chanyeol sudah menawarinya.

"Tolong pijatkan punggungku yaa?"

"Baiklah…"

Baekhyun pun membelakangi Chanyeol dan melepas bajunya dengan sok erotis. Ia menurunkan pakaiannya perlahan, menampakkan punggung putih nan mulusnya (bayangin iklan sabun mandi). Penasaran dengan reaksi Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun menoleh ke belakang….dan waddehell~ Chanyeol malah sibuk ngupil tanpa memperhatikan punggung mulusnya. Dengan kesal Baekhyun langsung tengkurap.

"Sudah bisa kumulai?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Hm!"

Chanyeol pun membalurkan minyak urut super hot khusus pegel linu dan dengan lebay Baekhyun pura-pura mendesah.

"Ahh..Ohh yeahh.. Hangat Yeol~~" Padahal kalo boleh jujur ini minyak panas! Pake banget!

"Enak Yeoll.. lebih keras ahhh…" Desah Baekhyun masih lebay.

Mendengar permintaan Baekhyun, ya Chanyeol nurut aja. Dengan sepenuh hati dan sepenuh tenaga dalamnya, ia pijat punggung Baekhyun lebih keras.

Alhasil Baekhyun beneran kesakitan. Desahan berubah jadi teriakan heboh. Sampai-sampai dia sendiri ga sadar kalo ada bunyi 'krekk-krekk' dari sana sini.

Dan kali itu, Baekhyun berakhir dengan punggung yang beneran remuk. Dan jangan lupakan kalo tangan Chanyeol bekas ngupil. Anda beruntung Baek.

* * *

Oh yaa… bicara mengenai Baekhyun, ada juga Kris. Pemuda tampan bak pangeran yang selalu menunjukan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun akan menggunakan lelaki ini untuk membuat Chanyeol jealous.

"Yeol, kenalkan ini temanku Kris." Kris lalu tersenyum keren pada Chanyeol.

"Hai Bro, Aku Chanyeol!"

"Yeol, Kris itu tampan yaa? Dia juga atlet basket lhoo" ceritanya manas-manasin

"Wah? Kau atlet basket Kris? Aku juga loo"

Dan Baekhyun berakhir di kacangin oleh Chanyeol dan Kris yang malah sibuk ngobrol tentang basket.

* * *

Sejak perkenalan itu, Kris Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjadi sahabat. Tapi Kris tetap menunjukan perhatian lebih pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun jadi agak risih dan sering mengabaikan telepon dari Kris. Dan disinilah fungsi Chanyeol sebagai sahabat untuk membantu Kris.

Minggu pagi itu Baekhyun mendapat sms dari Chanyeol.

"Baek, apa kau sibuk hari ini?"

Baekhyun yang baru ngelap iler langsung seger buger. Chanyeol mau ngajak dia kencan gitu?

"Tentu saja tidak. Memangnya kau mau mengajakku kemana?"

"Kris ngajak kamu ke bioskop. Dia nelpon kamu berkali-kali tapi gak diangkat-angkat"

"Aduh aku sekarang lagi sibuk nih.. bilangin ke si Kris ya."

Pencet tombol send lalu lempar-lemparin bantal sambil ngomel-ngomel gak jelas.

* * *

Karena kesel sama Chanyeol, akhirnya Baekhyun buka google gambar dan masang quote galau di instagramnya. Semoga Chanyeol ngeliat. Tulisan quotenya: **"Harus berapa kali aku nunjukin ke kamu kalau aku suka kamu?"**

Gak lama muncul notif di hape kalo Chanyeol nge-like dan ngomen postingannya. Dengan excited Baekhyun membukanya.

Isi komen chanyeol: "Ratuuusaan… #Ta**o"

Komen apaan tuh? Pake hastag merk wafer pula. Baekhyun hanya bisa sweatdrop.

* * *

Cara Baekhyun untuk tau apakah Chanyeol cemburu sama Kris juga ada yang lain. Dengan cara nyeritain kalo Kris udah nembak dia. Harapan Baekhyun : "Tolaklah dia Baekhyun, karena ada aku yang mencintaimu disini." Kalo berkhayal kayak gitu, Baekhyun bisa senyum-senyum sendiri. Baekhyun pun bercerita pada Chanyeol.

 **#1 Pasca tembakan pertama:**

 **"** Yeol! Aku gak percaya deh kalo hari ini Kris nembak aku!"

"Terus ?"

"Aku tolak…"

"Kasian Kris~" sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

 **#2 Pasca Tembakan ke-dua**

"Yeol! Kris nembak aku lagi!"

"Terus?"

"Dia nembak aku di atas gedung, manis banget kannn?"

"Sebenernya itu cara Kris supaya gak kamu tolak."

"Maksudnya?"

"yaa… supaya kalo kamu tolak dia, dia bisa ngancem buat lompat dari gedung."

"Ngaco -,-"

 **#3 Pasca tembakan ke-212**

"Yeol-Yeol~~"

"Apa Baek?"

"Kris-"

"Nembak lagi?"

"Yup!"

"Jadi?"

"Jadi gini… dia kan udah sering nembak dan selalu aku tolak. Sekarang aku harus jawab apa ya?"

"Terima aja.. tapi terserah sih."

"Dasar gak peka. Larang kek!" gumam Baekhyun.

"Kamu ngomong apa Baek?"

"Eh? Enggak kok…"

* * *

Tak terasa hari begitu cepat 3 tahun Baekhyun menolak Kris, dan 3 tahun pula cintanya pada Chanyeol tak terbalaskan. Sampai akhirnya Kris datang pada Baekhyun. Kali ini bukan lagi sekedar menyatakan cinta, tapi Kris melamarnya!

"Byun Baekhyun? Maukah kau menikah denganku?" Kris berlutut sambil menyodorkan cincin.

"Kita bahkan tidak pacaran, apa kau sedang melawak?"

"Aku tidak sedang melawak. Jika aku tak bisa jadi pacarmu, lantas bisakah aku jadi suamimu?"

Baekhyun akui, Kris adalah pria yang gigih. Baekhyun harusnya bersyukur atas pemberian tuhan atas pertemuan dengan calon pendamping yang nyata berada di hadapannya. Ia mencintai Chanyeol, tapi masih samar untuk diharapkan. Baekhyun harus gimana?

"Berikan aku waktu…"

* * *

Baekhyun berkata seperti itu bukan memberi harapan pada Kris. Tapi sepertinya Kris beranggapan optimis mengenai jawaban Baekhyun. Terbukti dengan Kris yang sekarang sedang jalan-jalan berdua dengan Baekhyun. bukan Baekhyun ingin, tapi Kris memaksa.

Mereka berjalan melewati toko perhiasan dan Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol disana. Sedang membeli…cincin pernikahan. Baekhyun jadi resah, Kris yang terus berbincang pun tak digubrisnya. Ia hanya memikirkan dan Chanyeol. Apakah Chanyeol akan melamar orang lain? Apakah selama ini sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah memiliki kekasih? Kenapa ia tak tahu kalau Chanyeol memiliki kekasih?

Hati Baekhyun sakit. Sekarang semuanya jelas sudah. Chanyeol tak pernah menyukainya, apalagi mencintainya. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa semua ini sia-sia. Hati Baekhyun ia kosongkan selama 3 tahun hanya demi menunggu Chanyeol yang jelas-jelas sudah memiliki orang lain. Itu membuat Baekhyun egois, bahkan ia tak pernah sekalipun melihat Kris yang jelas-jelas sudah berusaha keras. Haruskah Baekhyun menyambut cinta Kris? Baekhyun tahu sakitnya cinta tak bersambut.

"Kris. Aku…bersedia."

"?"

"Ini jawabanku untuk lamaranmu"

Kris tersenyum bahagia. Dengan penuh kasih ia rengkuh Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Terima kasih Baek, Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku Tau…" –dan aku mencintai Chanyeol.

* * *

Malam ini adalah 5 hari sebelum hari pernikahan Kris Wu dan Byun Baekhyun. Kris mengajak Baekhyun untuk mengunjungi rumah Chanyeol dan memberikan kabar gembira ini. Baekhyun enggan, tapi harus Baekhyun akui jika ia merindukan Chanyeol. Dan berharap ada suatu keajaiban disana, walaupun sedikit.

"Bro, Kami berdua punya kabar gembira!" Sahut Kris bersemangat.

"Apa? kulit manggis ada ekstraknya?"

"Berhentilah bercanda,bodoh" omel Baekhyun kesal. Chanyeol memeletkan lidahnya.

"Jadi apa Kris?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

Kris belum mengucapkannya, tapi entah kenapa hati Baekhyun terasa linu. Baekhyun cemas dengan reaksi Chanyeol.

"Aku dan Baekhyun… Akan menikah."

Chanyeol tertegun. Senyuman riangnya hilang digantikan dengan mulut yang menganga. Baekhyun dengan teliti berusaha membaca ekspresi Chanyeol, 'tolong berikan sedikit gestur tidak setuju yeol… walaupun sedikit. Agar aku bisa tahu perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya padaku.' Harap Baekhyun dalam hati.

Chanyeol mengkedipkan matanya, lalu menelan ludahnya.

'kumohon…' harap Baekhyun.

1...2...3... 'prok-prok-prok'

Chanyeol bertepuk tangan, ia tertawa semakin lama semakin keras. Kris juga ikut tertawa melihatnya.

"Hahaha…selamat yaa! Aku jadi ikut bahagia~"

"Berarti kau harus datang ke pesta kami, Yeol.."

Lalu Kris dan Chanyeol sibuk berbincang-bincang kesana kemari sampai tertawa-tawa tanpa menyadari kalau Baekhyun tengah berdiam diri sambil mati-matian menahan air matanya. Chanyeol tampak tak keberatan dengan pernikahan ini. Itu artinya, perjuangan Baekhyun sudah cukup sampai disini.

Larut malam, Kris dan Baekhyun pamit pulang. Mereka saling membungkukan badan, dan saling mengucapkan selamat malam. Kris dan Baekhyun berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Chanyeol melihat punggung mereka dari belakang, tepatnya punggung Baekhyun. Matanya berubah sendu, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya sambil bergumam lirih.

"Sekarang harus kupakaikan pada siapa cincin ini, baek?"

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **A/N:**

 **Hayy… gimana ffnya? Bikin nyesek gak sih? Atau biasa aja? Atau malahan garing? Yaa apapun reaksinya curahkan saja dikotak review (modus biar banyak review)..**

 **Curhat dikit, gatau kenapa waktu nyusun ini ff, rasanya selalu kebayang wajah Chanyeol nangis kaya di mv you don't know love ~~ jadinya pas nyusun ceritanya, saya jadi ngerasa nyesek sendiri. /alay kamuh/**

 **Dan Tau gak?! Ada kecoa lagi nyoba masuk ke kamar saya lewat sela-sela pintu. Dia gak bisa masuk karena sela-sela pintunya saya ganjel pake kertas. Tapi suara nyoba masuknya itu horror banget sumpah! /gakpenting/**

 **Yasudah… thanks for reading, review,follow and fav… We all love Chanbaek.**

 **Review ?**


End file.
